


What's It Like?

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [29]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ian, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Top Mickey, smut yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE'VE SEEN YOUR BOTTOM IAN MAKE AN APPEARANCE. ANY CHANCE YOU COULD BRING HIM BACK? I DON'T CARE IF IT'S IN PRISON (GIVING MICKEYS ASS A BREAK FROM THE MAYO), POST PAROLE, ON THE MOON, WHATEVER!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	What's It Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ValeskaHeart.  
> Twitter: valeskamonaghan.
> 
> I changed my twitter user dfjdsklfjdf.

"What's it like?" Mickey asked.

"What's what like?"

"Topping."

Ian spit out his drink at the question, "Excuse me?"

Mickey shrugged, "Just wondering, Gallagher. No need to lose your head."

"You're asking that at dinner?"

Mickey grinned, "Yes."

"Didn't you top in prison?" Ian asked, shivering at the thought.

"I don't count that, Gallagher. I was horny and bored and so I fucked them. I love you and I thought it'd be different with someone I cared about."

"You know," Ian said, "I love how soft you've gotten on me over our time being out of prison."

"Bite me, Gallagher. What do you say?"

"Say to what?"

Mickey sighed, "You idiot. About me topping?"

"O-Oh. You actually want to?"

"You offered once." 

Ian ran his hand through his hair, "If you're sure about this."

"On one condition. You still top."

"That makes no fucking sense, Mickey."

"I mean you still be the way you are when you're fucking me, Ian."

"You're so blunt."

Mickey snorted, "Just want to put my dick in your ass and see how it is, Ian. I probably won't like it."

"Something tells me you won't. Lets eat dinner and then we can discuss it, alright?"

Mickey flung a piece of chicken at him, "Alright, bitch."

"Alright, you're sure about this?" Ian asked.

"Yes. Why do you think we're already naked?"

"Because you were begging to suck my dick that's why." Ian laughed, "Look I don't want this to be a fucking instructional video, Mickey. That's not hot."

Mickey huffed, "You're annoying. Look, I'm going to suck your dick, you're going to eat my ass and then I'm going to fuck you. If I decide that I change my mind before actually fucking you then I'm going to ride your dick until kingdom come."

Ian laughed again as Mickey pulled him towards him.

Mickey was sitting on the bed while Ian stood between his legs putting him eye level with Ian's obvious erection, "Now, shut up."

And with that he took Ian's cock into his mouth causing Ian to gasp and slowly turn that gasp into a groan.

"Holy shit, Mickey."

Mickey hummed around his cock and continued moving his head up and down, pressing his tongue to the bottom of his mouth and opening the back of his throat the best he could.

"Oh my god." Ian groaned, "You're so fucking good at this, baby."

Mickey ran his hands up Ian's thighs and moved them around to cup his ass and pushed the red head forward so his cock would hit the back of his throat.

Ian's legs shook and he grabbed on to Mickey's head with both hands, "Oh my god, Mickey, fuck."

His words and moans were going straight to Mickey's cock.

"Don't stop." He grunted.

Mickey hummed and slowly pulled off only to run his tongue in circles around the head of Ian's cock before taking it back into his mouth and going down.

"Holy fuck."

Mickey cupped Ian's balls and squeezed causing Ian's legs to shake.

"Mickey, fuck. I'm going to fucking-"

Mickey pulled off and squeezed Ian's cock, "You're not cumming yet, Ian. I'm going to see why you like topping so much."

"You're not going to like it." Ian snorted.

"Guess I'll have to figure that out on my own then, huh?"

"Get up so I can kiss you."

As soon as Mickey was close, Ian pulled his face closer so he could kiss him as hard as he could.

"Jesus christ." Mickey groaned into the kiss.

Ian hummed and ran his hands down Mickey's back and cupped his ass.

"Ian." Mickey warned.

"What?"Ian laughed, "Don't you want me to eat your ass?"

"No need to be so crude."

Ian rolled his eyes, "You love my dirty talk."

"I do but if you do that then I'm not going to last long enough to put it in you, Gallagher."

"Fine, fine." Ian smiled, kissing him again, "Get in whatever position you feel comfortable then, baby." 

Mickey ended up on his stomach with a pillow under his hips raising his ass off the bed. His cock was pressed against the pillow and Mickey could only hope that the pressure wouldn't have him cumming before he could attempt this.

Ian placed soft kisses down Mickey's back and cupped his ass smirking against Mickey's skin because he could see Mickey already grabbing on to the blanket.

"Let me know when you're close." Ian spoke, licking over Mickey's left cheek.

"Hurry the fuck up, Gallagher."

"So pushy." Ian chuckled.

But Ian did as Mickey said and instantly brought his tongue down to where Mickey was craving him.

"Oh shit." Mickey whispered.

Ian closed his eyes and focused on making Mickey feel as good as he always did. He'd run his tongue in small circles before flattening his tongue and licking thick strips up him tightly.

Mickey was groaning against the pillow and his fists were clenched around the sheets. His cock was throbbing against the pillow and it was taking all his effort to not start rutting against the damn thing.

"Jesus fuck." Mickey cursed.

"So used to getting you open and ready for me." Ian spoke, "Now I'm doing it because I love watching you squirm from my mouth."

Mickey whimpered and pushed his ass back the best he could, "Don't do that shit, Gallagher."

Ian grinned and bit down on his cheek before moving his tongue back between the soft flesh. He pressed his face closer just to hear Mickey whimper again and clench around his tongue.

"Fuck." Ian cursed, "I'm going to cum just from the way you're reacting, Mickey."

He squeezed his cock and watched as Mickey moved to get into a sitting position.

"I'm going to try this but if I don't like it-"

Ian laughed, "I know, I know, Mick. I'll put my dick in your ass to make up for it."

Mickey grinned, "Good." 

He moved closer so he could kiss Ian again just tangling his fingers in Ian's hair as their tongues moved together, their chests sweaty and pressed together, their hard cocks bumping into each other sending chills down the others spine.

"Get on your back, Gallagher."

"Shouldn't I be telling you what to do?" Ian asked, sucking Mickey's earlobe into his mouth.

Mickey groaned, "Ian, do what I say."

Ian grinned and moved back up against the pillows and spread his legs.

Mickey held his breath and moved in between Ian's legs and ran his fingers up the inside of his thighs, "Give me the lube."

Ian reached under the pillow and grabbed the half tube of lube and tossed it at Mickey, "Take your time."

"I can't because I'm horny so I'm going to do what I can to make you feel comfortable, Ian. I know you've only done this once so."

Mickey put lube on two fingers and shuffled closer and placed his fingers up against Ian's ass, "You ready?"

"Yeah, Mick. I'm ready."

Mickey bit his lip and slid both fingers inside of Ian and gasped at the feeling as Ian groaned and grabbed the sheets.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Ian groaned, "Come on, Mick."

Mickey pulled his fingers out slowly then pushed them back in harder. He did this a few times just listening to Ian pant and squirm on the bed. It was going straight to Mickey's cock.

Ian was about to say something but Mickey spread his fingers out and pushed them in deep causing Ian to gasp and arch off the bed a little bit.

"Holy shit." Ian groaned, "Mickey."

It was one thing to hear Ian groaning his name when he was sucking Ian off but this was a completely different kind of moan and Mickey was going to lose his fucking mind.

Mickey licked his lips and put his fingers back together and curved them upwards and pushed causing Ian to spaz out underneath him.

"Holy shit!" Ian groaned, "Right there, Mickey. Keep hitting that spot."

Mickey squeezed his own cock and began fucking his fingers in and out of Ian making sure to hit his prostate over and over just watching while Ian's legs shook and his cock leaked on to his stomach.

The sight was heavenly and Mickey was about to cum untouched.

"Okay, okay." Ian groaned, "Wanna feel you, Mick."

Mickey cursed and pulled his fingers out, "Alright, alright."

He took a deep breath and moved his body up over Ian's and kissed him as he reached between their bodies and grabbed his cock to press right up against Ian's ass.

"Don't hesitate." Ian groaned, "Fuck me, Mickey. I can handle it."

"Ian, I don't-"

"You want to get a taste of topping, right?"

"No shit."

"Then I want you to fuck me the way I fuck you, Mickey."

"Jesus Christ, alright. I'll do my best."

He pushed into Ian without stopping until his cock was surrounded by the warm, tight heat of Ian's ass and his balls were pressed against Ian's ass.

"Holy fucking shit!" Mickey cursed, biting down on Ian's shoulders.

Ian ran his hands up and down Mickey's back, "Feels amazing, Mick. Fucking hell."

"Give me a few minutes, Ian. I'm about to bust a fucking nut."

Ian grinned and kissed Mickey's shoulder, his neck and his cheek, "Take your time, baby. You go when you're ready."

Mickey groaned and sat up so he could look down at Ian's face and he felt his cock twitch, "This is fucking-oh god."

Ian had clenched around him and it about shot Mickey off right then.

Mickey slowly pulled out then pushed back in even harder causing Ian to groan.

"There we go, Mick. Keep going you're not going to hurt me. I want to feel you and I want you to go crazy on me."

"Fuck."

Mickey took what Ian said and put it to work.

He began fucking into Ian as if it was the last thing he'd ever do. He couldn't fucking breathe because his cock kept getting pulled into the tightest fucking thing and Ian was clenching around him and he was lightheaded.

Ian was scratching his nails down his back, groaning and thrusting against Mickeys' cock with each thrust.

"Oh my god." Ian groaned, "Just like that, Mick. Fuck yeah."

He leaned his head back and let the pleasure take over as Mickey continued fucking him. His entire body was on fire and his ass was burning but he didn't care because his cock was loving what he was feeling. He was leaking all over his stomach.

"Don't touch yourself." Mickey gasped, "Want to see you cum untouched, Ian."

The room was getting hot, their bodies were sticky and they weren't able to catch a proper breath but they didn't care.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian groaned, "Mick, I'm not going to last."

"Shit." Mickey cursed, "Ian, I'm going to fuck-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because his orgasm took him by surprise and he found himself cumming deep inside of Ian; the red head clenching around him so tight Mickey couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god." He panted, "Ian."

Ian cursed and clenched around Mickey allowing his orgasm to take over. He came all over his chest, moaning Mickey's name over and over again as his orgasm raced through his body.

"Holy fuck." 

Mickey kissed Ian and the two just forgot about their mess they were currently laying in.

"So?" Ian asked, "How was it?" 

Mickey slowly pulled out and plopped to his back, "That was intense."

Ian grinned and rolled up on his side so he could look down at Mickey, "You want to be the top then?"

Mickey snorted, "As soon as I get my energy back you're going to fuck me, Gallagher. The way shit is supposed to be."

Ian laughed, "I told you!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me you, asshole." 

After Mickey came from Ian fucking him he was completely sure that he was meant to be a bottom and that he was never going to top again.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN yOU BELIEVE WE GOT MUTUAL I LOVE YOUSDFJKALDJFD;LF.


End file.
